Luckiest Mom
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Lame title for a little drabble for this special day, daddy Kendall


**A/N This is just a little drabble thing I wrote in honor of Mother's Day...to any of you who are moms, Happy Mother's Day, I hope you have a wonderful time!**

Little footsteps pitter patter into your bedroom, the familiar sound of your five year old daughter Bailey sneaking into your bedroom, jarring you awake from your light slumber. She goes to your husband's side of the bed and you hear her trying to whisper quietly. "Daddy, get up. It's Mother's Day."

"Shhh baby", you hear Kendall's sleep raspy voice respond seconds later. Even though you're turned the other way, you can picture your husband holding a finger up over his lips, silencing your daughter.

"I know daddy, I just want it to be a surprise. Hurry up", her little voice pleads.

He groans, and you bite back a laugh, knowing that he's got to be quite tired since the two of you stayed up late last night, enjoying some special mommy and daddy time after she went to bed.

Light rustling follows and you feel him slip out of the bed, and you open your eyes just the slightest bit, catching sight of your daughter's tiny hand encompassed in your husband's as they exit the room and go downstairs.

Roughly about ten minutes pass with noises coming downstairs from the kitchen, and then you hear the two members of your family ascending the steps, filled with anxious giggles from your daughter, and some whispering from your husband. You roll over and close your eyes, not wanting to ruin 'the surprise' they have in store for you and pretend to still be asleep.

"Mommy", Bailey shakes your arm, trying to wake you up.

"Hmm", you mumble, playing along.

"Happy Mother's Day", she climbs onto the bed, using her fingers to pry your eyelids open.

No matter how tired you are, your lips curve up into a soft smile and you wrap your arm around Bailey, holding her to you tightly. "Thanks you sweetie", you say and kiss the top of her head.

"Get up Mom. I have something for you", she squirms and wiggles under you, her giggles touching your heart, reminding you that you're blessed to have her.

"Okay, okay", you sit up, tucking your legs Indian style under the blanket. Standing at the foot of the bed is Kendall, holding a tray with a muffin, a steaming cup of tea, and a vase full of your favorite flowers.

"Morning babe. Happy Mother's Day", he greets you and leans over to give you a kiss.

"Mommy", Bailey walks on her knees to her daddy and takes something off the tray, then hands it to you. "I made this for you", she beams proudly. It's a homemade card with a huge flower drawn on the front and says, _Happy Mother's Day_ on the front. Inside, it has her two handprints in red paint and reads,

_Sometimes I might upset you,_

_Just because I'm small,_

_By leaving fingerprints of mine_

_On a table, chair, or wall_

_But everyday I grow a bit,_

_And I'll be big someday._

_When all my tiny fingerprints_

_Have all been cleaned away_

_So put away these fingerprints _

_To help you to recall,_

_Just how big my fingers were, _

_That time when I was small_

By the time you get to the end, a few tears are trickling down your cheek, and your daughter tilts her to the side, a frown embedded on her face. "Mommy", you can tell she's upset by the sound of her voice. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry. The teacher said you would like it."

A quick blurry glance at your husband, who's now sitting next to you, makes your heart swell with pride and love. "Honey", you pull Bailey onto your lap and dab at the tears with the pads of your fingertips. "I love it. It's so beautiful that it made me cry happy tears. I'm not upset at all", you explain to her.

"Oh okay", her smile returns and she bounces up and down, pulling herself out of your embrace with the attention span appropriate to her age, and takes the muffin from Kendall. "It's blueberry, your favorite".

"Thanks baby", you tell her and the three of you share the muffin while you sip at the tea, and your husband and daughter try to make plans for you today. Your husband thinks that you should make good use of the spa gift certificate he got you, but Bailey insists that she and her daddy can give you a facial and a pedicure themselves, and even paint your toenails.

When Kendall suggests taking you to your favorite restaurant for dinner, Bailey pleads that she wants to make you dinner, her personal favorite and the only thing she can make; peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

It only takes a matter of seconds for you to reach your decision. Nothing could top cuddling in bed with your perfect little family, watching cartoons and getting special services from your loving daughter and husband. Mother's Day is about showing your appreciation to the one woman in the world who takes care of you like no one else can do. It's not about spending money and who can give you the best gift. No fancy dinner or getting pampered at an expensive salon could drag you away from your loving family. You smile and sigh contentedly as you set your now empty teacup onto the nightstand and lower yourself back onto the pillows. No one in the world is as lucky as you.


End file.
